


It's not a holiday

by lotticorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Gen, Holidays, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotticorn/pseuds/lotticorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has booked a trip to Malta. This, of course, is solely for a case. It's not a holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not a holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was made for Edye's Study in Fanfic~
> 
> Prompt was to make it 550 words or less and primarily dialogue between John and Sherlock. I was too stupid to read the description properly and made it exactly 550 words. Oh well. 
> 
> It is also my first Sherlock fic :)  
> I hope you like it~

„SHERLOCK!“ John stormed into the living room of 221B Baker Street. “Why are there 700£ missing from my bank account?”

“Because we’re going to Malta” came the reply. “Tickets are on the table, I suggest you start packing immediately, the flight leaves at 7 in the morning.”

“We’re what? Sherlock, what in God’s name-?” 

“Oh, do calm down, John. I already checked your schedule, you’re free for the next four days.”

“And because of that you just decided we’d go on a bloody holiday to Malta with my paycheck?” John was still standing in the middle of the room, grocery bags in hand. “What if I meant to spend that time with my girlfriend?” 

“You’re not angry at me, you’re angry at Monica. Don’t be. It never would have worked out with the two of you anyway, she collects stuffed animals. And it’s not a holiday.”

“No, no, no! Don’t make this about me, Sherlock! Or my ex-girlfriend! And how do you -?” He took a deep breath to calm himself. “Why do I even bother asking? You always know bloody everything, isn’t that right?” John slumped down on the couch next to Sherlock. 

“Precisely, John. Now, your bags.”

“Tell me again why we’re going on a holiday to Malta?”

Sherlock gave him an indignant look. “It’s not a holiday. It’s for a case.”

“A case. Right.” John chuckled exasperatedly. “Why did you take a case in Malta?”

“There’s a drug ring I’ve been meaning to investigate for quite a while now. Looks like they smuggle their drugs from Malta to London. They’re causing quite an uproar on the London market; the price and the quality don’t add up, their products are too cheap. Something feels wrong.”

“Wait, that’s it? No…mysterious death? They’re not part of a bigger scheme? Just an exporting drug cartel?”

“Yes, so?” Sherlock drawled. 

“But that’s merely a…a four! At best! You don’t investigate these kinds of things, they’re beneath you!”

“Well, now I do. And you’ll help me. Pack your bags, John.”

“I…there’s no use in arguing with you, is there?”

“Nope. If I were you, I’d consider bringing your trunks. The weather in Malta is what most people consider ‘nice’ this time of the year. You might want to go swimming.”

“We’re going there for a case?”

“Did Monica take your wits with her when she broke up with you? I just told you about the case!” 

“You sure it’s just for the case?”

“What, John, is drug smuggling not good enough for you?”

“No, no, I just…are you bringing your trunks?” 

“Don’t be silly, I have a case to solve!”

“Have you finished packing?”

Silence.

“Have you even started?”

“I was preoccupied. Now John, you don’t seem too occupied at the moment, so I suggest you cease your meaningless questions and pack your bags.”

“Only if you bring your trunks.”

“Why should I?”

“Because I heard the weather in Malta is nice this time of the year.”

“Don’t be smart, John. It doesn’t suit you.”

John snorted. “You know you could just ask me if I wanted to go on a holiday with you, right? There’s no need to make up a case just to get me to Malta.”

“It’s not a holiday,” Sherlock said with a crooked smile.


End file.
